


We Should (rebelcaptain! oneshot)

by laurie2000ann



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I guess????, Kissing, No Smut, Post-Canon, post scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie2000ann/pseuds/laurie2000ann
Summary: Jyn could have died trying to save Cassian and he’s pretty angry about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Star Wars writing I've done so it's probably hella bad. Anyways tell me if you enjoy it. Also my tumblr is @hopefulrebellions if you want to talk!

“You were ordered to kill him!” Cassian yelled at her.

The Captain was walking back and forth in his small quarters at Yavin IV, looking rather furious. Jyn was sitting on his bunk, holding her head in her hands, her arms resting on her thighs. She wasn’t looking at Cassian, but knowing she made him so worked up just made her feel worse.

“Can you please stop pacing like that?” she blurted out after a few seconds, finally making eye contact with him.

He stopped right in front of her, staring. Cassian could be caring, nice even, or he could be dangerous. Right now, he looked intimidating, his eyes dark with anger and his fists clenched. “Just tell me why you did it. Tell me there was a good reason. Jyn, why you did that?  You almost  _ died _ out there.” His voice choked a bit at the last words, but she didn’t notice.

Jyn suddenly felt small with Cassian looking down at her, waiting for her to explain herself. She wasn’t used to feeling small: for most of her life, she always put walls around her mind, so she could be strong.

But Cassian made her feel vulnerable. And he was still staring at her, hoping she’d say something. She closed her eyes, remembering what had happened previously.

Cassian and Jyn had to find a rebel informant on Ord Mantell and bring him to the base –that was the official mission. In reality, the Alliance was made aware the informant was also giving confidential information to the Empire and they were told to get rid of him before he told the Empire too much.

But when they arrived, the informant already knew they were there to kill him.

_ “This way! _ ”  _ Cassian yelled, hurrying her to follow him. Jyn looked around, making sure it was safe, before sprinting after him. They were sprinting in empty streets, trying to find the informant that had ran away from them minutes ago. A few seconds later, he hid in an alleyway, pulling Jyn close to him so she’d stop running. Jyn felt his breath on her neck, fast because of the race. Her own breath hitched. She moved, checking the street to find out why he suddenly decided to take cover. _

_ It took her half a second to realize Errod Khan, the informant, was standing fifty meters away from them, blaster in hand. He was probably looking for them, but he hadn’t noticed them –yet. _

_ Jyn glanced at Cassian for a mere second to make him understand what she had in mind. He briefly nodded. She knew the alley connected to the street a bit farther, thanks to the map they studied in the ship. If she went there, Errod would be trapped between the two of them. She sprinted as fast as she could –he could leave at any moment and they’d lose him for good. _

_ When she arrived, he was gone. Panicking, she looked around, but she didn’t see him anywhere. It was like he vanished the second she left. The street was awfully quiet. _

_ All of the sudden, a blaster went off. ‘Cassian,’ she immediately thought. _

_ She took the faster way and rushed in the street to find Cassian. _

_ A man –Errod Khan- was standing over Cassian, blaster pointed at his head. Her friend was lying on the ground and seemed pretty hurt, too hurt to attempt something, and his own blaster was way too far for him to take it. He was defenseless. Jyn pointed his weapon to Errod’s head.  _

_ “Don’t shoot”, Jyn said calmly. “Or you’re dead.” _

_ Errod sent her an annoyed stare. “You won’t, because I’ll kill him first.” _

_ He was right, she suddenly realized. If she shot him, he’d have enough time after the impact to fire his own blaster. It’s not like it was a precision shot. His head, his chest –wherever he shot, at this distance, he’d kill Cassian, and Cassian couldn’t die. She wouldn’t allow it. _

_ However, she couldn’t let the informant go free. He knew too much, and keeping him alive would only put the Alliance in danger. She needed a plan and she needed it now. There was a way she could save Cassian and kill the informant, she knew it. She thought about it for half a second and then she acted. _

_ She ran to Errod Khan to try to tackle him away with the weight of her body, but he was taller, stronger and he had predicted she’d try to save Cassian. He barely noticed her and in no time, he had hit her back, sending her to the ground, her blaster out of her hands.  _

_ “I think I’m going to kill you first. You’re too much trouble.”  He said without any emotion. _

_ He pointed his blaster to her chest as she realized what she had done. It was over –she failed. Errod Khan will disappear in the galaxy, putting the whole Alliance at risk, and she couldn’t even save Cassian’s life. She closed her eyes, muttering a silent ‘sorry’, and waited for the blastershot that would end her life. _

_ She didn’t hear the shot. All she heard was grunting, and then the muffled sound of someone hitting the ground. Jyn opened her eyes to see the lifeless informant and Cassian with a blood-covered knife in his hand. _

_ “Get up”, he ordered while helping her to do so. It was the only thing he said, until that moment where he convoked her to his quarters. _

“’Sergeant Erso.”

“Don’t go ‘Sergeant Erso’ on me,  _ Captain _ ” she snapped.

“I wouldn’t if you told me what happened. You could have shot him. You  _ had  _ him, for God’s sake! Why did you push him when you could’ve just pulled the trigger?” Cassian yelled angrily, deciding to ignore the snide remark.

“I don’t know!” Jyn raged. She suddenly stood up and stared at Cassian, her voice full of anger. “Goddamnit, I’m sorry if I tried to save you! Next time I’ll just let anyone shoot you in the head because clearly, that’s what  _ partners _ do. Are you happy now, Cassian?”

She knew she shouldn’t be that harsh on him. She knew it was his job to worry and that she acted stupidly. They could’ve died if Cassian didn’t have a knife hidden in his vest, they  _ would have died _ . Nevertheless, she kept arguing and arguing because she saved his life, goddamnit. She didn’t want a reward or even a thank you. Jyn just wished he could let it go, because partners save each other’s lives. And they were both alive.

“ _ I _ wasn’t important.  _ I _ wasn’t the mission.  _ I _ am a soldier, and  _ I _ am ready to die for the cause. For the  _ mission. _ ” He took a step forward at every sentence, his eyes angrier than ever, his accent thick.

‘’So it’s ok for you to die, put yourself in danger, but not me?’’ she shouted. Cassian opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. “Why does it matter that I almost died? We accomplished the mission. You killed him. Why do you care so much, Cassian? Why do you care so much about what happens to  _ me _ ?” she said, taking a step forward as well.

They both realized how close they were, their hands lightly brushing. Jyn felt Cassian’s breath on her face and she shivered. The atmosphere suddenly changed, yet stayed as tense. Cassian swallowed hard. “I guess I just… I just care, Jyn.” He whispered slowly, his tone changing all of a sudden.

“Cassian…” she said softly. He looked up at him. He didn’t look angry anymore. For a mere second, she wondered if he had really been angry, or if something was hidden behind his mask of irritation.

“I’m scared of losing you”, he breathed, cutting her. It was like these words opened something, because he started talking really fast. “I thought we were going to die on Scarif but we didn’t. We survived, and it made me realize I need you. It made me realize I don’t wanna lose you, ever.”

His accent was thick with emotion. 

“Jyn, I… I love you.”

Everything went numb around her, she just couldn’t process what he admitted. She stared at him for seconds, almost a minute, lips parted and yet speechless. Cassian’s words caused a total lockdown of Jyn’s brain, so she stood there, shocked.

“It’s ok, I… I’ll just go”, Cassian mumbled before walking past her, looking at her for one last time.

“No.” Jyn turned around and grabbed Cassian’s arm to stop him. “Don’t go.” She said simply, as her gaze met Cassian’s.

They stayed like that for what seemed to Cassian to be the longest minute of his life. Jyn looked at him, his eyes, his mouth, his face. She had been through so much. They both had. She’d been so afraid he’d hurt her, that he would finally leave just like everyone did before, but he never did. Cassian stayed. And even though she was bad at caring, bad at loving –she was willing to try. Because she loved Cassian too.

She finally let go of his arm only to pull him closer. The room was silent and all that could be heard were their breathings, both in sync. She was hesitating to make a move, but she knew Cassian wouldn’t do it himself. He was waiting for her, even if he had to wait thousands of years. But having him stare at her made her feel like she was burning, the good kind of burn. It made her feel as if there was a lighted match inside of her and it was waiting to burn her all over.

Her lips were parted and right before she brushed her lips against his, she breathed a hesitating “Can I…?” Cutting her off, he put his hand behind her head and brought her lips to his.

The kiss was slow and gentle, almost as innocent as a peck on the lips, but they knew it meant so much more.  Jyn deepened it, trying to pull herself even closer to him –if that was possible. They were both hungry for each other –after denying their feelings for months, it seemed like they couldn’t get enough of each other. Jyn passed her hands through Cassian’s hair, moaning softly when he bit her lip.

They were both out of breath when they stopped kissing, their faces only separated by a few inches. Cassian cupped her cheek and rested his forehead against Jyn’s.

“Should we keep doing that?” nervously chuckled Cassian after a few minutes. When he saw Jyn grinning, he said “Yeah- we should.


End file.
